ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Slimer
Lady Slimer along with the four Ecto-1 Party Specters had joined Slimer when he acquired the Ecto-1. She appeared in the 2016 movie. History Primary Canon Lady Slimer was Slimer's partner-in-crime as it were, and joined him on his joyride. Slimer drove past the Ghostbusters in front of The Mercado building in the Times Square area. The second time she was seen, she seems to have gotten closer to Slimer. They ended up both going through the portal and the Divide to the World of the Dead as part of the Ghostbusters' plan to blow up the reactors atop Ecto-1's roof rack in order to reverse the polarity of the portal and force all the ghosts back through. Slimer and Lady Slimer were propelled into the air atop the Ecto-1's seat cushions. They exchanged looks and laughed then fell back down into the portal. Secondary Canon During the ghost retrieval mission in the prime dimension, Lady Slimer sat next to Slimer 80-C as he drove a shuttle from the Warehouse to the Firehouse to drop off the Ghostbusters of Dimension 11-W, Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-M, and Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-Q. Description While Slimer was an androgynous blob creature with no defining gender characteristics, Lady Slimer is evidently female, with red lipstick and blonde hair with a pink bow tie. Development On one of the days the Slimer puppet was used during filming, production asked Rick Lazzarini and the rest of the crew The Creature Shop if they could make a Lady Slimer puppet. They immediately agreed to it, flew back to the shop, made the puppet then flew back to the set.The Creature Shop "Who ya gonna call? The Character Shop!" 2016 Line reads: "On one of our Slimer shoot days, Production requested: "Can you make a Mrs. Slimer?" Answer: Hell, yeah! So as soon as we were done with Slimer's scenes we jetted back to The Character Shop and created a second, more feminized...Mrs. Slimer! ! Here she is, lavender bow, eyeshadow, lashes, lipstick, and green ponytail!" Trivia *Lady Slimer is a homage to Mandy Pepperidge (played by Mary Louise Weller), from film "Animal House". **Slimer is loosely based on actor John Belushi, which as Bluto marries the Mandy character. *Lady Slimer was based on the wife of Looney Tunes character the Tasmanian Devil.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 11:51-12:00 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "She's kind of based on uh remember when the Tasmanian Devil had met his wife, 'Yeah, make it look like Slimer with a wig on and lipstick'." *On June 21, 2016, Robin Shelby confirmed she had a role in the movie.Robin Shelby Facebook (Must be logged in) 6/21/16 *On July 9, 2016, it was reported from the live cast of the movie premiere that Robin Shelby provided the voice of Lady Slimer.Ghostbusters News "Robin Shelby’s role in new Ghostbusters revealed" 7/9/16 *The shot of Slimer and Lady Slimer shooting up into the air out of the Portal is a nod to a scene in "Die Hard 2" when John McClane ejects out a jetliner just before several grenades detonate.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:55:03-01:55:05). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "This is a tribute to Die Hard 2." *Lady Slimer makes a non-canon cameo on Credits Page of Ghostbusters 101 #1. *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5, on the right bottom is Lady Slimer. *On Cover RI of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, Lady Slimer appears. *Lady Slimer appears on the Regular Cover and IDW Convention Variant Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 15 Secondary Canon *'''IDW Comics **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #5 References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016SlimerLadySlimerAndEcto1PartySpectersSc02.png| GB2016SlimerAndLadySlimerSc01.png| GB2016SlimerAndLadySlimerSc02.png| GB2016SlimerAndLadySlimerSc03.png| GB2016SlimerAndLadySlimerSc04.png| GB2016SlimerAndLadySlimerSc05.png| GB2016SlimerAndLadySlimerSc06.png| GB2016SlimerAndLadySlimerSc07.png| GB2016SlimerAndLadySlimerSc08.png| GB2016SlimerLadySlimerAndEcto1PartySpectersSc04.png| GB2016SlimerLadySlimerAndEcto1PartySpectersSc07.png| GB2016SlimerAndLadySlimerSc09.png| GB2016SlimerAndLadySlimerSc10.png| GB2016SlimerAndLadySlimerSc11.png| GB2016SlimerAndLadySlimerSc12.png| GB2016SlimerAndLadySlimerSc13.png| GB2016SlimerAndLadySlimerSc14.png| GB2016SlimerAndLadySlimerSc15.png| Behind the Scenes LadySlimerPhotoGallery01.jpg|Concept art seen in special features photo gallery LadySlimerPhotoGallery02.jpg|Concept art seen in special features photo gallery LadySlimerPhotoGallery03.jpg|Concept art seen in special features photo gallery LadySlimerPuppet01.jpg|Animatronic puppet made by The Creature Shop LadySlimerPuppet02.jpg|Animatronic puppet made by The Creature Shop Secondary Canon Ecto1GB101Issue1Credits.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo seen on Credits Page of Ghostbusters 101 #1 LadySlimerIDW101Issue5SubscriptionCover.jpg|As seen on Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5 LadySlimerIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 LadySlimerIDW35thATCRegularCover.jpg|As seen in Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters Category:GB:2016 Characters Category:Ghosts Category:IDW Characters Category:GBW Characters